Digi Destroyers
by Lirin Sama
Summary: something weird is happening to the digidestined. so far 5 are missing and Matt is have strange dreams. what does this all mean? and who is this mysterious evil hiding in the shadows? please R&R to find out.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any part of Digimon

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

_**Two hands come out of an alley and grabbed a blonde boy who was walking by. It was the early hours of the morning and the boy was walking back home from his concert. He was about a block away from his apartment when the incident happened.**_

"_**Hello Yamato," the man said into his ear. "It hass been awhile since I last saw you." He licked and nibbled the blonde's ear causing a shiver to run up his spine.**_

"_**Who the hell are you?" Yama asked trying to free himself from his captor's grip. "And what do you mean 'it hass been awhile'?" The person smirked as he looked Matt in the eyes.**_

"_**You will understand in time Digi-destined of Friendship. Just wait." With that the man disappeared into the darkness where he come from.**_

"Yama! Wake up Yama." Taichi called to the sleeping boy. "Come on love you're having a nightmare." Slowly Matt opened his eyes to stare into the brown orbs of his boyfriend.

"Tai?" his sleepy voice asked. "What's wrong? Why are you waking me?" Tai gave a weak smile and hugged his love.

"You were having a nightmare. I wanted to wake you before you started to scream and ruin your voice for tonight's concert," the brown hair boy explained.

"Tonight's concert? But my concert was last night." Matt was in total confusion. Tai started to laugh at his blonde lover.

"You know Matt, sometimes you are a dippy blonde. You must be mixing your dream up with reality." Tai laughed as he kissed Matt on the lips. "Hey we gotta get going soon. Class starts in an hour."

Matt sighed as he fell back on his pillows. He didn't feel like going to classes right now but knew he must. Part of the agreement with the school and recording company was that if Matt didn't show for classes the day of the concert then the gig would be canceled. But the plus side was that he could miss the next day. So slowly he crawled out of bed and got ready for school.

'_I really hope that was just a dream and not some freaky view of the future.' _Matt thought as he and Tai walked to school.

"Tai can you get the phone?" the blonde called from in their walk in closet. It was going on 5PM and he was getting ready for the gig.

"Sure," Tai called from the kitchen. He was quickly making dinner so they could eat before leaving. "Moshi, Moshi Ishida/Kamiya residents… Oh hi mom…Is she alright?…But Matt has a concert tonight. I cant miss it… But…Okay fine I'll be there in a little while…Love you too mom bye." Tai hung up the phone and went to his room.

"So who was it?" Matt asked when Tai came in and sit on the bed.

"My mom," the brunette grumbled.

"What did she want? Must be something big if you're grumbling about the call," he said coming out of the closet in only skin tight black leather pant. "Tai you're staring again."

"Huh? Oh sorry. But you look too damn sexy dressed like that. No wonder all the fan girls want you so bad." Tai laughed as he took his half naked boyfriend in his arms.

"You're not getting out of the question that easily." With a heavy sigh the Warrior of Courage decided to talk.

"Sorry Yama, but I have to miss your concert tonight. Kari's sick with a really bad fever and mom and dad have this thing to go to that they can't back out of. I'm really sorry."

For a brief second a look of terror filled Matt's eyes. But as quickly as it came it disappeared. "Hey don't worry. Not like you haven't hear me sing before. And this wouldn't be the last time I do it either. So tell Kari I hope she gets better soon."

"Yeah. I just wish she got sick tomorrow night and not tonight," Tai sighed. "I guess I should get going now. I told mom I would be there soon." Tai got off the bed only to get trapped in one of Matt's unbreakable bear hugs.

"Tai please stop worrying. Hikari needs you tonight more then I do. And if it will make you feel better I'll wear baggy pants and have TK walk me back so the fan girls don't attack me again." The brunette couldn't help but laugh. Matt always had a way to do that to him.

"Wear the pants. But don't bother TK to walk you home. I'll have Augumon stick to the shadows to watch over you," Tai said getting released from the hug.

"Whatever you want. Now get going so your parents can get to their thing," Matt ordered pointing his index finger to the door and giving Tai a light kick on the butt. Getting the idea the Warrior of Courage left his boyfriend to go home to take care of his little sister.

Meanwhile in the shadows:

"This is perfect by the end of tonight I will have one more Digi-destined in my power. And soon the last two will fall and I'll be able to take control of the Digi World. Muwhahaha!" an evil voice rang out in the night sky where only five of the teens could hear him.


	2. Why Is This Happening

Chapter2: Why Is This Happening? 

"Hi mom, I'm here," Tai called as he walked into his old home. The place was the same as how he left it. Clean to perfection with the smell of some weird food cooking.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie," Mrs. Kamiya called as her son walked in. "I'm making dinner for your sister and there's plenty if you're hungry." Tai looked in the pot and not being able to tell what the meal was decided best not to have any.

"Sorry mom I ate with Matt before I come here." The brunette sound sad and hoped he wouldn't hurt her feelings. "Um so where's Kari?"

"She's in her room resting. But you can go say hi to her if you want," his mom informed.

"Thanks I'll do that." Tai left the kitchen and went to his sister's room. "Kari you wake?" he softly called in.

"Yeah Tai." The soft voice of his baby sister called back. "I'm at the computer." She pushed the roll-a-round chair she was in out so her brother could find where she was easier. Ever since he left Kari was constantly changing her room around and making it hard to find stuff in there unless you were her.

"Nice set up this month," he commented coming over to the girl. "So what's wrong?" he asked eying her strangely. He had been around Kari when she was sick enough to tell when she's faking and when she's not. And this was one of those faking times.

"Kids we're off. See you when we get back," their dad called from the living room. "And Kari your dinner is on the table when you're hungry," he added before closing the door.

"Tai something weird has been happening to me lately. And the others too. I'm scared," she confused looking into her brother's eyes. He had a look that told her to continue so she did. "It started last week with a weird dream. Some guy pulled me into a dark ally and said something like 'it's been a while since we last saw each other. And that soon we'll be together again'. Tai I have no idea who that was. But the next day after the dream I was pulled into an ally walking back from TK's place and this guy said the some thing as my dream. Then he bit my neck. After that I could feel my power of Light slowly fading. TK said the same thing happened to him last time I saw him. But them he went missing. I tried getting Mimi. Joe, Izzy and Sora to talk to them, but so far no one's responded to my e-mails." The little Kamiya was about to cry.

"Hey Kari don't worry. I'm sure the others are fine and nothing is going to happen to you." Tai tried to be rational but Kari stopped him.

"Tai, TK's gone missing. And its not like Izzy to avoid e-mails for over a week. He usually sends replies within the hour of getting one. Something is happening to us. You have to believe me." After she said that the room went dark and a cold draft come in.

"Kari where are you?" Tai called into the darkness. "KARI!" he screamed when no response come.

"If you are looking for the Warrior of Light she is no longer here," a man's voice whispered into the Warrior of Courage's ear.

"What do you mean?" he demanded turning to face the person in the room with him.

"She is not in this world any more. She has joined her friends in the dark army. And soon you and your boyfriend will join us too." After hearing that Tai was bit on the neck and a sharp pain ran all over his body. After the hands that were holding him released the teen fell to the floor unconscious. Soon the cold draft disappear and the lights come back on. And the Digi-destined was still laying on the floor and his sister gone.

After the Concert:

"Matt that was great," Davis said in the band's room. The rest of the gang cleared out after some fan girls come squealing wanting autographs and more. It was tradition that the Digi-crew would join Matt back stage after the concert and then go out for a late night meal. But tonight only Davis and Yolei showed up. Cody was at the concert but had to go home right after to make curfew. It was a pain to be the youngest.

"Thanks Davis," the blonde said. "Hey have you guys seen my brother? It's not like him to miss a concert." Matt has no idea that TK's been missing all week.

"Um Matt we thought you might know what's wrong with him. TK's missed school all week. And Kari's looking strange," Yolei explained with a puzzled look. Yama looked shocked to hear his brother was missing. If something was wrong then his mom would have called and said something.

"I take it you didn't know?" Davis asked seeing the Warrior of Friendship's face. Matt stood there stupefied only nodding his head. Today was just an overall bad day and it all start with that dream.

"Hey guys I'm kind of out of it. Do you mind if we cancel tonight. I'll make it up to you later," Matt finally said after five minutes of just standing there.

"Sure man. And don't worry. I know you'll treat us later. Plus we know where you live if you don't cash up soon," Davis said with a smirk. Matt smiled at his friends and left the room. He just wanted today to be over. The blonde just wanted to get home to Tai's arms and sleep forever.

"We should get going too. Don't want the manager yelling at us for trying to kid nap the band members," Davis said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Both teens were worried about their friends.

"I hope Matt will be alright," Yolei said as she and Davis started to walk back to her house. "He really didn't seem to take TK missing to well."

"Yeah. I know how close they are. Matt must be really shocked," Davis added in with a sad tone. "Well here's your stop. Night Yolei." Davis gave her a quick hug and sprinted off to his own place.

Matt's P.O.V.

'_Can today get any worse? I'm mean first that dream which is now starting to feel real Tai having to miss my concert. I wanted him there I needed him there. He gives me the strength I need to perform my best. Even the band knew I wasn't all there tonight. But the worst is finding out TK is missing. I have to call mom later and find out what happened to him. I hope he's just sick and nothing else happened.' _Matt thought as he walked home alone.

About a block from my apartment strong arms pulled me into an ally and up against a wall. "What the hell?" I demanded not able to see my attacker in the darkness.

"Hello dear Warrior of Friendship. It has been a while since we last met. Do you remember me?" a sinister voice asked.

I knew that the voice was familiar from my past, but different making me unsure. "I have no freaking clue who the hell you are. Now let me go you fucking bastard!" I struggled against his grip but only got slammed into the wall harder. I was going to scream in pain if I didn't bit my lip to stop it. I'm not gonna let this freak now how much pain I'm in.

"I smell blood," he whispered in my ear. That was when I noticed I bit my lip too hard and it was bleeding. "Mind if I taste?" he didn't wait for me to response before forcing a kiss on me. I felt sharp fangs graze my lip causing more blood to spill. I froze in fear as a thought accord. "You taste good love. I think I'll keep you like this for a little while longer," he whispered to me before disappearing into the night.

After the attack I stumbled the last block to the apartment hoping my Tai was there. If ever a night I need to feel him against me it was tonight. Opening the door I find all the lights off and the place empty. He was still at his parents house and I was alone. I stumble into the bedroom and curl up on the bed and cry.


	3. Dont Leave Me

Chapter 3: Don't Leave Me

Tai woke half an hour later with a killer headache. "Man what happened?" he asked himself. He looked around the room to get a feel at least of where he was. Quickly he recognized the familiar furniture of his sister's room.

_'Wait where's Kari_?'

"Kari you can come out now. This isn't funny." He paused to hear a response but nothing come. "KARI?" He tried again but still nothing.

'_This is not good. And why does my neck itch?'_ The brunette pondered as he scratched the area where he was bitten. As soon as he did that all the memories of what happened after the lights went out come flooding back to his head. "Shit I have to get to Matt," the teen said and booked out of the house.

As he ran through the city to his apartment a dark figured watched his movements from high above the roof on a swamp of bats.

"Yes my boy run. Run to your boyfriend. Make him feel safe for now. But soon he will have no one."

"Master shall we go now?" Kari asked standing behind the man.

"Yes my Darkness. It is time for you to meet the others." The person slashed at the air in front of them creating a portal between this world and the Digi World. The bats easily carried their cargo into the other world that was no longer the place the children had fought hard to protect.

"Yama-chan are you here?" Tai called opening the door to his place.

All the lights where off leaving the place in complete darkness. _'Shit I don't like the feeling of this.' _Tai thought before turning on a switch.

The lamp on the ceiling flickered on showing the semi-clean living room and the kitchen with dirty dishes in the sink. Tai honed his sights on the bedroom door next. He was glad to see it slightly opened even if there was no light pouring out. Matt was never one to leave the door open so having it this way gave the Warrior of Courage hope that his boyfriend was back.

"Matt-chan?" Tai whispered softly into the room. There was no verbal response but a lump on the bed moved. "Sleeping without me. I'm hurt," the brunette joked silently waking to the bed. He lay down wrapping his arms around the sleeping teen only to feel the blond tense and whimper to the touch. "Matt what's wrong? Its only me," Tai reassured the other.

"Tai-chan?" a hoarse voice asked.

"Yeah its me. And have you been crying?" the brunette inquired.

Matt turned around to face his boyfriend. In the dim light Tai could see the dry tear stains on Matt's face and his lip was slightly puffy and had dried blood on it.

"Matt what happened to you?" Tai softly demanded sitting up and cuddling the blond.

"My dream. It…really…happened…And…TK…is…missing," the Warrior of Friendship snuffled out trying to hold back the tears. "Then you weren't here when I got back. I was scared Tai." Matt finally broke and let the tears fall again.

"Shhh, don't worry now. I'm here and you're safe. I promise I won't leave you alone again. And as for TK we can spend tomorrow looking him. Sound like a plan?"

The blond nodded into the other's chest gaining a feeling a safeness that was missing a few hours again. Tai spent the night awake watching Matt sleep and stroking his smooth golden locks making the teen relax and get a good night's sleep.

"So Matt where should we start?" Tai asked after the two left their house.

"My mom's first. If anything she should know what happened to him," the singer stated simply.

Tai nodded and got in the driver's seat of their jeep. It was still morning (8:30AM) and traffic was just now starting to settle down form the morning rush time. The drive over to Odaiba was slow and quiet. Tai could tell that Matt wasn't in the mood to talk so he just kept the radio on.

"Yama we're here," the brunette said pulling into a parking spot in the garage thus pulling the blond from his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah thanks Tai," he said and flashed a half smile. His mind was still out of it just thinking something bad happened to his brother.

"Matt I promise we'll find TK. Don't worry so much." Tai pulled Matt over to give him a comforting hug.

"I hope you're right Tai," Matt said resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Of course I am. Now let's go talk to your mom and find out what's up." The Warrior of Courage released the other and both got out of the car.

"Mom, TK, I'm here," Matt called into the apartment. The place looked like no one had been there for a few days. The mail had piled up in front of the door and the dishes were still in the sink needing to be washed. "Mom? TK?" he called again walking farther into the place. "Is anyone here?"

"Matt try TK's room. If he's sick he might be asleep not hearing your calls," Tai explained standing behind his koi.

Matt nodded and went to the last door in the hallway. The door had a rainbow sign that read 'Takeru's Room' and below that was a 'Keep Out' sign. Taped to that sign was a note: 'TK I'm going on a business trip this month. I'm sorry I have to leave you home alone like this. I hope you feel better soon baby. ~mom'

"TK? You in here buddy?" Matt asked opening the door a creak to see inside. Blue eyes quickly fell on an empty messy bed. But it didn't look like it was just a slept in mess. It seemed like there was a struggle on it. That or the Warrior of Hope was sleeping with Kari.

"Any luck babe?" Tai asked standing behind the blond. Matt only shook his head before leaning back on Tai's shoulder trying not to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Mom's gone on business. And it looks like TK's been kidnapped." Matt finally began to cry.

"Shhh, Yama. I promise we'll find TK. Even if we've got to search all the worlds out there. Now come on. Staying here wont get us anywhere." Tai turned Matt around and place a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and also kissed the tears away.

"You're right. Let's get out of here." The blond sniffed letting the brunette lead him out of the apartment.

"Where are we going Tai?" Matt asked after they were driving for a few minutes.

"I have to check a few things out. But I promise this is connected to TK," Tai explained giving Matt's hand a squeeze.

"Tai do you know something you're not tell me?" the Warrior of Friendship questioned in a cold tone. Tai glace at the cold blue eyes that were staring at him and sighed.

"I might. I just want to confirm it first before getting you worried more."

"What is it Taichi?" Matt's voice still had that coldness. Tai sighed again. Matt only used his complete name when he was mad and didn't want to be avoided.

"Kari told me the other are missing too. She tried e-mailing and calling them since she had a dream similar to the on you had. But no one replied to the messages. Then last night the power was cut off and she was missing when it came back on. Now I want to see if the others really disappeared or just didn't get the messages." After Tai finished the explanation Matt remained silent just looking out the window.

The rest of the day was just like the beginning. Tai drove all around to discover that no one had seen his friends for a while. Matt seemed to get more distant as the day went on and discovering TK wasn't the only one missing now didn't help his mood. They were only beginning to realize that danger was getting far too close to them.

"Tai?" Matt whispered when they got back home.

"Yeah babe?" Tai turned to the blond who had barely said anything all day. "What's up?"

"Tai, do you promise not to leave me? I don't want to be alone." The blond began to cry for the second time that day.

"Yama, I promise I'll always be here for you. Don't worry," Tai whispered hugging the blond and letting him cry himself to sleep. "I'll never leave. After noticing Matt stopped crying Tai carried the blond to their bed and laid him down. "Sweet dreams my love." Tai kissed Matt's forehead before cuddling him and falling asleep himself.

Darkside of the Digiworld:

"Yes boys enjoy this while you can," a dark figure said watching Tai and Matt in a viewing portal.

"Master when shall we attack the Warrior of Courage?" a boy in a white hat asked.

"Soon my Knight of Hopelessness. Soon," the mon replied. "By the way how is Darkness adjusting to everything."

"She is getting used to things. Hatred and Selfishness are teaching her everything. And also keeping the light way from her," the blond boy answer his 'master'.

"That is very good. Now leave me and rest. You will need your strength soon my boy. Also inform the others that we attack in two days. Muwhaha!" The evil laugh sounded throughout the castle and in Tai's dream.


	4. Alone

Chapter 4 Alone

Matt's Dream

"_Matt help me." A small blond boy that looked like him said. He looked to be trapped in a castle's dungeon. "You have to save us. You're the only one who can," the boy pleaded._

"_TK where are you?" Matt called out to his brother. _

"_Matt please rescue me!" TK's voice said slowly fading away into the darkness again. _

Matt shot up in bed breathing hard. He looked at his boyfriend to see him tossing and turning as if in a nightmare himself.

Tai's Dream's

"_Hello again Warrior of Courage." A shadow spoke to Tai. He was surrounded by the dark unable to see or feel anything except the breath near his ear._

"_Who are you?" the brunette demanded turning to face his nightmare figure. But only saw more darkness. Soon he was getting hugged from behind and feeling the cold breath on his neck. _

"_You will know who I'm soon enough dear boy. I will come soon and bring you to your sister. She has missed you greatly." As the person spoke his hand right hand drifted up Tai's body to his chin turning his head to the left_

"_What are…" the warrior lost his voice as fangs pierced into his exposed neck._

"_Tasty," the shadow whispered before biting again harder into Tai's neck causing the boy to whimper as blood gushed from the wound. "Remember I will see you soon." He released Tai to have to boy fall on the ground._

Tai wake up with felling he was falling off a high place and landed on his bed with a bounce. He look over to see Matt watching him and his blue eyes started to tear. "Yama are you alright?" Tai asked trying to sit up but as soon as he moved a pain shot through his body starting in his neck.

"I had a dream about TK," the blond softly said. Hearing this Tai forced himself up and pulled Matt into his arms. "He was asking for help. Said I was the only one able to save them. Tai I don't know if I can." Matt finally let the tears freely fall from his eyes as Tai held him tight.

"Don't worry Matt. I promise you wont have to do this alone," Tai whispered not knowing that he would not be able to keep this promise himself.

Digi World 

"Poyomon are you here?" Salamon asked walking into a cave (A/N this is the cave where Veemon's egg was found). While the two were still Patamon and Gatomon they found random digi eggs each having a crest that corresponded with their friends. After that they slowly felt their powers draining.

"Poyo?" the little blob spoke. Just then the little creature shined brightly and de-digivolved into his own egg with the Crest of Hope softly glowing.

"Oh Poyomon," the cat Digimon sighed. "This is really bad. I have to find Agumon and Gabumon and see how they're doing," she said to herself. "I'll be back soon guys. Hope nothing happens to you," Salamon said to the eggs and ran from the cave.

"AGUMON! GABUMON!" the small cat yelled running around the forest area looking for her friends. She was really panicking that whatever happened to the others happened to them and it was too late now. "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" The cat finally stopped and cried.

"Well if it isn't a little Salamon," a bat like Digimon said from behind her.

"What do you want Demidevimon?" Salamon tried to sound angry but couldn't. The bat laughed at how pathetic she was.

"So this is what the great and powerful Gatomon has turned into. I bet I could bet you with both wings tided behind my back," he snickered.

Salamon finally turned to the bat with her best glare. "You really want to make that bet. I might not be Gatomon right now but I can still kick your butt." The cat hissed and leaped to the evil Digimon. But before she could sink her teeth into Demidevimon he flow off the ground. "You cheater," she growled jumping up to try and attack.

"Evil never plays fair kitty. And just so you know you and your friends have been replaced. See ya later." Demidevimon flew off into the darkness he come from.

"What do you mean replaced?" Salamon yelled after him but got no response. "Kari would never abandon me. Neither would the others," she said as she slowly walked to the pond that she knew was there.

Gabumon and Agumon were hiding in a cave near a pond in the forest area. They ran in there while Kuwagamon was attacking them. That was over an hour ago and the two still haven't left yet.

"Man I hate those Digimon that think just cause they're bigger then us they can attack for no reason," Agumon huffed out sitting on the ground. "If Tai were here I could digivolve to Greymon and totally kick his butt."

Gabumon sighed at his friend's complaints. True if they could digivolve there would be no reason to run away and hide. But since they cant the best is just try and survive.

"I agree Agu. But the kids haven't been here since MaloMyotismon was destroyed." After Gabumon finished speaking the two noticed a flash of light from outside.

"What was that?"

"Let's go check it out." The two friends carefully poked their heads out to see little Nyaromon sitting at the pond's edge.

"Nyaromon what happened to you?" the dino asked approaching the cat head with a tail creature. She looked at the Digimon who just spoke and tackled him with a loving bounce.

"Agumon I'm so glad I found you. The others have turned back to digieggs and…" Nyaromon hurried talked before noticing the others weren't following what she said. "You don't get this do you?" she asked.

"Not to be mean or anything Nyaro, but can you start from the beginning?" Gabumon asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Okay. But come with me. Agumon do you remember where Davis found the first digi-armor egg?" The dino nodded a 'yes'. "Good we have to go there. And would someone mind carrying me? I don't want to slow everyone down."

Agumon picked up his friend and the trio went to the cave where Davis first met Veemon.

Agumon and Gabumon were shocked when they first entered the cave. Right in the center stood five digieggs each holding a crest symbol.

"Nyaro what happened to them?" the reptile mon asked.

"They just lost their power. Patamon and I started finding them and brought them here to be safe. But then we started to feel weak and started to de-digivolve." The cat head looked down being ashamed of getting weak.

"Don't worry Nyaromon, we'll figure out what's happening. You stay here and guard the eggs while you can," Agumon said patting the head. The response was a fierce glare from the cat head. "Alright no patting," the dino said putting his hand up in defense.

"Take care of yourself Nyaromon. We'll be back at night fall," Gabumon said grabbing Agumon's arm and pulling him out.

"Good luck guys," the cat whispered after they left.

Real World: night

"Yama foods ready," Tai called from the kitchen. For the past couple of days Matt hasn't felt like cooking, or much of anything, so Tai's been doing pre-made stuff. Tonight was pepperoni pizza.

"Not hungry," the blond replied from behind his history book. He had a paper due in a few days that had been put off getting worked on thanks to band practices and gigs. But now that he canceled everything for a while he's been burying himself in school work.

"Matt please you need to eat something. You wont be able to help TK if you're in the hospital due to lack of nutrition," the brunette said very seriously that left no room for the blond to argue. Matt sigh as he closed his book and stood up.

"So what are we having? And please tell me you didn't burn it this time," the Warrior of Friendship asked slowly moving towards the kitchen. He was about half way there when the power went out and the room began to freeze. "Tai?" Matt sounded a bit panicky as he felt his way to where his boyfriend stood just moments before.

"He's not there anymore," a mysterious voice said from the other side of the room. The same voice Matt heard in the ally after his last concert.

"Who are you? And where is Tai?" Matt spun around to see who was in the apartment with him. Unfortunately all he could see was a red set of glowing eyes and another set that had a glassy look to them.

"I suppose its about time I introduce myself." the voice smoothly said before the light flashed back on.

"Myotismon!" Matt hissed out.

"Not quite my boy. I am ChaosMyotismon. Although I look like my weak self I assure you that I'm much more powerful and have many new tricks up my sleeve. Take this one for example." ChaosMyotismon used one finger to create a portal into the DigiWorld, his castle more specifically. "Hopeless please come here," he called into the hole and soon a blond boy wear black and dark green clothes appeared.

"TK!" the blond sobbed out falling to his knees.

"Yes. But he is not the TK you remember. Isn't that right boy?" the evil vampire asked stroking the blond locks of his servant. TK moved his head like a cat getting patted.

"What have you done to him?" Matt choked out. He knew this was something TK would never do. His brother hated the powers of darkness and to let one touch him was unthinkable.

"Dont worry Warrior of Friendship, I haven't harmed him. But taking away the people he cares about made him easily corruptible to the dark powers. He is no longer the Warrior of Hope but the Knight of Hopelessness." ChaosMyotismon let out a menacing laugh as he saw the tears fall down Matt's face. "Hopelessness please take our new recruit back to the castle and have Darkness work her spell." The vampire moved to the side to reveal Tai passed out behind him.

"Yes master," TK said in a monotone voice that was nothing like what he usually sounded like. The smaller blond grabbed the brunette and dragged him through the portal having it close behind them.

ChaosMyotismon smirked as he whispered a chant the blond couldn't hear or understand if he caught a few words here and there. "What are you doing?" the Warrior of Friendship demanded as his body slowly rose from the floor and start to float towards the vampire. He stopped just inches from this new old enemy. "Don't touch me you bastard," the blond hissed as a cold hand caressed his cheek.

The vampire closed his eyes feeding the dark emotion coming from his prey. Never before has the vampire felt so much hatred coming from one person. It was like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

"I'll leave you be for now. But remember I will be back for you and you will join my evil army to destroy the Digi World once and for all." ChaosMyotismon pulled Matt forward the remaining few inches causing their lips to clash in a forced kiss. "Until next time my pet," ChaosMyotismon whispered in the blonde's ear before dropping the teen and disappearing through another portal.

Matt stayed crumpled on the floor with his fingers pressed to his lips. All it took was a few minutes for the last of Matt's life to crumble. Losings his lover and seeing his brother turned evil was all too much for his fragile mind to take.


	5. Enough

Chapter 5: Enough

"Matt, Tai open the door. We know you're in there," Davis said pounding on the door to their apartment. His attempt was greet by silence.

"Davis you're going to scare them," Yolei scolded in her 'mother knows best' tone.

The reddish brown hair teen glared at her. He hated it when she used that tone.

"But what else can we do?" he demanded. It had been a few weeks since the teens heard from either of Matt or Tai and with the others missing their worry increased. Plus Matt had all his gigs cancelled. So now four Digi-destined stood outside the door to the apartment wanting answers.

"Let me try," the shortest boy of the group said. "Matt it'ss us. We're coming in now." Cody lightly pushed the door open to reveal a messy apartment.

"This isn't like Matt to keep his place a mess," Ken said looking around. The others nodded in agreement. "So what happened to them?"

"I don't know. Let's take a look around," Yolei suggested.

The group spread out in the small place leaving the bed room last. The place was a true pig sty. It seemed as if many fights had taken place there. The only thing that was missing was massive amounts of blood.

"Matt? Tai?" Cody asked poking his head in their bed room. He saw Matt sitting on the bed looking like he had been tortured for weeks. He seemed lifeless just sitting there not even looking to see who come into his room.

"Matt are you okay?" the boy asked hoping to get a response from the older blond.

Dull blue eyes turned to see who was talking to him. "Your just one of ChaosMyotismon's illusion. You're not real," Matt said turning back to stare at the wall. The light brown hair boy blinked at him. This was something his friend would never say.

"Guys Matt's in here," Cody called out to the others. They all come rushing in to see their 'defeated' friend.

"He looks awful!" Yolei said in a gasp.

"Looks like he hasn't eaten in days," Ken added studying Matt.

Davis was the only one to take action and walk over to the bed. "Matt what's wrong with you?" he asked grabbing his friend by the shirt collar.

Matt looked at him. "Your just an illusion too," the Warrior of Friendship whispered out before looking down away from the face of a friend. The three kids in back looked at each other with confusion written on their faces.

"What are you talking about? I'm no illusion. Who would want to make a copy of me anyway?" the brown eye teen demanded. The last part caught some of Matt's attention and he looked back.

"He does have a point. One Davis is annoying enough," Yolei chimed in.

"You're real?" Matt asked staring at Davis. Some life came back to his eyes.

"The one and only," Veemon's partner replied with a grin and poking his chest with his thumb.

Yama's eyes began to water as he hugged his friend feeling the realness of him. "You really are here. Its not just ChaosMyotismon playing tricks on me again?"

The four teens looked at each other when Matt mentioned this Digimon. None of them had ever heard of him before. "Ishida-sempai who is he?" Ken asked. Although he was told he could call the older teens by their name he was still too polite to do so.

"He's the one who kidnapped the others. He took Tai from me," the blonde said before going into tears hugging Davis tightly.

Everyone looked at each other in complete surprise. They knew that Kari and T.K. were missing but had no clue the others were too. Who ever this new evil was, he would be tricky to defeat but they would find some way to manage.

"Guys, Matt shouldn't stay here alone anymore. This Digimon could come anytime to take him too," Yolei quietly said to the two around her.

"But where should we take him?" Cody asked. "My house doesn't have any place for a guest. Plus my mom likes a days notice when people are coming over."

"Davis and I don't have any space either." Ken said looking at the floor. He wanted to be able to help. But since he and Davis share a small apartment it was hard to have guest over to stay.

Yolei now looked pissed. "Damn I hate having so many siblings," she grumbled. "There's no space at my house either. So where does that leave us?"

The three thought for a few moments. "What about his dad's place. I'm sure Mr. Ishida wouldn't mind," the indigo hair teen said.

"That's a great idea." Yolei jumped on it.

Soon the group had gathered some things for Matt and brought him to his dad's house.

"Who is it?" the TV station man's voice asked through the intercom of his apartment.

Yolei pushed Matt forward so he could reply. "It's me and some friends. Mind if we come up," the blonde said in a monotonous voice. Soon there was a buzz signaling the door was unlocked for them.

"Hello sir," Cody said entering the apartment. Everyone else was behind him and all said their hellos.

"So what brings you lot here?" Matt's father asked eying the group. He also noticed his son seemed a bit more withdrawn then usual and seemed fairly thinner.

The group looked at each other wondering how to say it. Something about a new villain has kidnapped your son's friends and is after him too just didn't seem right to them. Even if the man did know about the Digi adventures and was okay with it.

"Matt play along with us," Yolei whispered to him before turning to his dad. "You see sir, he and Tai are having a bit of a fight at the moment and he just needs someplace to hang until things cool off at his place," the female explained. The rest of the group caught on quick and nodded agreement with the story.

"I don't believe you," Mr. Ishida said dully. The group all looked confused. "I think it does have something to do with Tai but its not about a fight. And right now the only one who can help Matt is Gabumon," he explained earnestly. "So I suggest you take him to that Digi World place."

The group glanced at each other again. They never thought of the Digi World. But they weren't quite sure if it would help or make things worse.

"Where's your computer?" Davis asked before the others could say a thing. Yolei and Ken gave him a worried look.

The dirty blond man lead the group to his office where the computer lay dormant under all the papers in there. "Sorry about the mess guys," he said moving pile after pile of papers until the machine was revealed.

Davis held out his Digivice. "Digiport Open!" he said. The device beeped but nothing happened.

"Davis, did you forget to replace the batteries again?" Ken asked with a suspicious look. The reddish brown hair boy looked at his device and saw the low battery symbol in the corner.

"Oops," Davis said rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone in the room,except Matt, did and anime style fall to the floor. "Sorry guys," he said with his stupid grin

A few minutes later Davis had fresh batteries in his device and was ready to go. "All set this time?" Yolei asked eying him.

"Yup. Now let's go," Davis said pumping his fist in the air. "Digiport open!" he said again and this time the portal appeared on the screen and sucked the teens in.

"Good luck guys. Help my son get through this," Mr. Ishida said once the gate was closed. Part of him wishing to be able to go and offer more support for his eldest son.

The group arrived in the Digi World near the cave that hid the eggs and one rookie protecting them.

"Who's there?" Gabumon called as he heard feet approaching this area.

"It's only us," Cody replied after Matt made no sign of making a reply.

Soon the reptile Digimon appeared to see the group. "Matt!" he said and ran to hug his partner. The teen blinked out of his funk and caught his friend with ease.

"You gained some weight buddy," the blond jokingly said. It shocked the other teens to see him now laughing and more like himself. It seems his dad was right for once.

"So what brings you all here?" the rookie asked after he was on the ground. The simple question brought the blonde back to his full senses and he remembered everything that happened a few weeks ago.

"Gabu do you know if anything strange has happened to the other Digimon?" Matt asked very seriously. Slowly the mon nodded his head. "Tell us please." Blue eyes pleaded.

"Follow me," Gabu said leading the group to where he came from. Deep inside the cave the teens saw seven eggs sitting on the flat top rock where Veemon's egg once stood. Each egg had one of the crests of the Digi-destined. "Take a seat and I'll tell you what I know," the reptile said with a sad tone. The teens sat on the ground and listened to Gabumon's story intensely.

It was after the mon finished when Matt growled and punched the ground. Everyone looked worriedly at him. "I've had enough! We have to destroy ChaosMyotismon and free the others from his hold. I wont give up until they're rescued," the blond said in an angry tone.

"We'll help you too Matt," Davis said for everyone.

Matt looked at them all and they all nodded in agreement. "Thanks guys," the oldest teen said with a big smile. "I have a feeling I'll need all the help I can get."

(ChaosMyotismon's castle)

"Yes kids, gather your forces. Get as many allies as you can. But nothing will stop me. As long as I have Darkness my power in limitless. You will not be able to defeat me again," ChaosMyotismon said looking into his glass ball that showed him the Digi World happenings.


	6. Gather Your Allies

Chapter 6: Gather Your Allies

(ChaosMyotismon's castle)

ChaosMyotismon watched over the seven teens that he had corrupted. They were all sparing off to strengthening their combat skills. He was planning on having them fight along side the digimon even if they risked getting hurt. It didn't matter who died as long as his ultimate goal was achieved.

"That's enough," the vampire mon called to the teens. "It is time to meet your partners of darkness. Now line up," he ordered and watched as the seven evil Digi-destined fell in.

"First for my darling Darkness." He caressed Kari's cheek causing the girl to sigh pleasurablely. "I give you Black Gatomon." A the black cat appeared behind ChaosMyotismon and jumped into Kari's arms.

"Thank you master," the young light brown hair teen said cuddling the creature.

"Now Hopeless, you will have one of the DemiDevimon." A ball with bat wings and feet appeared next to TK.

The blond nodded looking at his new partner. A gut feeling was telling him something was wrong, but figured it was nothing. "This is an honor master," TK said bowing his head to the evilness before him.

"Next Hate," he turned to the girl wearing a blue hat, "I give you Kudamon." A white weasel creature with golden lines and collar ran to Sora's feet. The girl bowed her thanks to her master.

"Otamamon come," ChaosMyotismon barked. Soon a purple tadpole with legs appeared at his feet. Scooping down to pick the mon up he turned to Izzy. "This Bakaness is your partner." He handed the creature to the spiky reddish brown hair boy.

"Thank you," Izzy replied and then went to inspect the mon.

"As for you Unreliable, your partner is Penguinimon." A small penguin creature that slightly resembled Gabumon waddled into the room and took his place next to Joe.

The four eyes put his hand on the top of the mon's head. "Understood sir," he replied.

"Sweet loveable selfishness, you like flowers right?" the vampire mon asked stroking Mimi's soft hair.

"Yes my lord," she whispered out.

"Then please take care of Lalamon." Soon a green creature with a pink upside flower for a head walked over next to Mimi.

"Her colors are so beautiful," she commented giving the vampire a hug. ChaosMyotismon only growled telling her to let go. "Sorry master."

"Sir who do I have the honor of being paired with?" Tai asked pulling the perfect soldier roll.

"You, obediently Fearful, will work with Commandramon." A dino looking like Agumon walked in wear combat equipment and looking ready to fight. "The two of you will lead my troops into battle against those who seek to spoil my plans."

"Yes sir," both teen and mon said together.

"Your other mission is to protect Darkness. If anything happens to her then all your powers will start to drain."

"Yes sir," both said again.

"Good, now go train with your new allies. The battle with begin soon," ChaosMyotismon ordered.

"My dark conquest will happen faster then I thought it would. And to think that the brats that stopped me so many times before were so easily corruptible. Now I just have to sit back and watch The World fall to their dark powers," ChaosMyotismon said to himself sitting in his big puffy thrown.

(Digi-Egg Cave)

It didn't surprise the young teens that Matt passed out after his motivation speech. He hadn't eaten in a few days so it was only a natural reaction. Gabumon went to go find some fish or something to eat, leaving the other digimon to protect the kids.

"We need a plan guys," Ken said after sitting in the cave not doing anything.

"I agree. But we should talk outside," Yolie put in.

Cody nodded his approval. "Davis you going to help us?" Ken asked when his boyfriend made no response to his friends.

"One of us should stay here with Matt," he commented.

Ken looked at his koi with loving eyes. Davis had always thought of Tai and Matt as his older brothers and could go to them whenever he had a problem or need someone to talk to. They always took care of him. Now it was Davis's turn to help them. "Alright Soccer Angel. But if you need anything we'll be right outside," the indigo hair teen said.

"Thanks my little Soccer Devil," Davis replied. "Don't forget to fill us in over dinner."

Ken nodded and went to join the other two outside.

"Alright, the way I see this is we wont have enough strength to defeat them," Yolie said once everyone was comfortable on the rocks.

"So what to you propose?" Cody asked knowing the girl had something in mind.

"Contact the Digi-destined around the world," Ken replied before the purple hair girl could.

She gave a shy little blush. "I was just thinking trying to find Digimon that would be willing to help us. But Ken's idea is much better."

"Do you know how to get a hold of them?" the brunette boy asked.

The older teens looked at each other. They could e-mail a few, but other then that it seemed a hopeless cause. "I can help you there," an old man's voice said from above them.

Three heads turn towards the sky to see Gennai standing in a tree high above them.

"Gennai what are you doing here?" Ken asked once the old man jumped down and landed in front of them.

"That's simple my boy. I sensed great evil arising in the land and had a feeling you lot wouldn't be far behind. So I waited until I felt your presence here and came to see if I can help," Gennai informed. "But I'm wondering why I can only feel five of you. Where are the others?"

The three teens looked at the ground. "You know Gennai for a smart person, you really are stupid," Yolie finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Yolie!" Cody scolded.

"I'll explain," Ken said to shut them up. "This mon, ChaosMyotismon to be exact, kidnapped seven of the original and turned them into his dark knights. Matt is the only one left."

"So he got Kari?" The teens nodded. "This isn't good. You lot wait here until I return with reinforcements," he ordered. "This is going to be worse then the battle with Apocalymon," Gennai mumbled walking into the forest to get back to his house. The old man had a lot of work to do before the teens could face ChoasMyotismon and stand a fighting chance if Kari was turned into the Darkness Knight.

It wasn't long after Gennai left when Gabumon returned with arms full of fish. The teens decided it be best to cook them first before waking Matt and Davis. The blond needed the rest and Ken thought Davis was too cute curled up to Matt sleeping to wake up.

"So Gennai said he would contact the others to help us?" Davis asked after swallowing a mouth full of fish.

"Yeah," Cody replied. "But he seemed worried once we said Chaos had Kari."

"I can understand that," Matt commented.

Everyone looked at the blond for a clearer explanation. "What do you mean man?" Davis asked for the group.

"It's pretty simple. Kari's the Warrior of Light. She gives the rest of us power without knowing it. But if ChaosMyotismon somehow turned that light ability to darkness, then she'll super power his evil forces. So until we take her down we'll be up against an unstoppable force. Plus he'll probably know this and have her well guarded so we cant reach her," the Warrior of Friendship explained.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ken asked seeing this situation as hopeless.

"I'll explain once everyone is here. I have a simple plan but prefer not to say it too many times because technically we are in enemy territory even if it doesn't seem it." Everyone agreed to the reasoning. "Now finish up. Tomorrow will come soon and we have a lot to prepare for."

Everyone finished eating their meal and found a spot to sleep for the night. Matt decided to be way from the rest of the teens and sleep up with the eggs. "Don't worry my friends, soon you will be back where you belong," he whispered to the eggs before closing his eyes.

"Thank you Matt," he heard Agumon's and Patamon's voice sound in his head. The voice cause a single tear to fall from his closed eyes.

Ken looked over from his space by the cave entrance to where Matt lay. It wasn't much but he could see that the blonde was doing better then he had been earlier. With a purpose to reach for Matt would not fall into the dark like he had once done while battling the Dark Masters.


	7. Another Nightmare

Chapter 7: Another Nightmare

(Matt's Dream)

"_**Where am I?" a blond asked out loud. His blue eyes glancing around at a familiar yet not scene. He was standing in the middle of an island with one path leading to the main land **_(A/N: the place they first ran into Seadramon)_**.**__**The sky was clouded in pure darkness. The water matching the sky. What used to be a forest was now reduced to almost nothing. Black sticks poking out of the ground was all the remained of the trees and plants. The place was cold and deserted.**_

"_**It is sad, isn't it?" a voice asked from behind. **_

_**Matt spun around to stare into the dull blue eyes of his younger brother. "T.K.?" he managed to whisper out. "What's happening? Why is the Digi World like this?" **_

_**The shorter blond looked down. "It would be better to show you," he mumbled. Taking Matt's callused hand in his, T.K. brought them into the past.**_

"_ATTACK!" ChaosMyotismon shouted to his troops watching the heroes troop forward towards his castle. "Darkness and Fear I want you to remain behind for now."_

"_Yes sir,"____both siblings replied together.___

_The boys watched the raging battle from the sky. The good allied troops were holding their own against the evil. Slowly pushing forward towards the castle. Occasionally someone would be close enough to talk to one of the evil knights. Screams of begging and pleading where heard but quickly shut up when they were kicked, slapped or punched._

_Matt caught sight of himself and Gabumon shoving passed everyone to get to the castle. He was slowly making his way towards Tai. ChaosMyotismon noticed this and ordered Tai to the gate. A knowing smirk plastered to his face._

"_Yama," Tai called as the blond made his way forward. Brown eyes holding the soft caringness they had before getting kidnapped. A kind smile slipped to his face as he out stretched his arms to embrace the other. _

"_Tai," Matt whispered feeling his resolve disappear staring at his boyfriend. How could he fight the one he loved so much. He fell in to the hug allowing tears to fall._

"_It's alright Yama. You're where you belong now," the brunette whispered petting blond silk locks. "We're together again." The kind eyes were replaced with evil mischievous ones as Tai looked out on the battle._

"_Tai I am so scared. I feel so alone," Matt sobbed letting all his emotions break out._

"_There's nothing to be scared out Yama. And you'll never be alone once Master turns you to one of his Knights."_

_Matt pushed away. Tears and hurt shown clearly on his face. "You're not my Taichi. He would never want to destroy the Digi World or his friends that live here."_

"_But Matt it is me. Let me show you." Tai leaned in and locked his lips with Matt's. The blond whimpered before going limp in Tai's arms. The emotional strain was too much for him. "Rest now Yamato. When you wake up everything will be alright," Tai whispered carrying the teen into the castle. ___

(End dream)

Matt sat bolt right up panting hard. A light sweat covering his body. "Please tell me that was a dream?" he whispered to no one particular. The visions he had were so clear it could pass as reality.

"Matt are you alright?" Gabumon asked sensing his partners uneasiness.

Blue eyes turned to the Digimon. Fear and sadness shown brightly in them. "Gabu how can I fight them? They're my friends and family…and Tai. There's no way I can fight." The blond was now quietly crying.

"That is the reason you fight. It is your love for them that will bring you to fight to save them," the reptile mon replied hugging the human.

"You're right Gabu. I have to be strong for all of them. I cant give up cause of some stupid dreams."

"That a boy Matt. Now get some more sleep. Something tells me that its going to be a long day."

Matt nodded his head and laid back down. He was feeling a bit better about the coming battle. But what cheered him up the most was the eggs were softly glowing a bit stronger then before. His Digi friends were no longer losing power as fast as they were. It was a glimmer of hope that was missing before.


	8. Backup Has Arrived

Chapter 8: The Backup Has Arrived

"We're all here Gennai," Michael informed after the Hoi brother (from Hong Kong) materialized in the old man's undersea house.

"Excuse me, but why are we here?" Mina, the India Digi-destined, asked.

Gennai had sent out an urgent e-mail saying that the Digi World needed their help and to come quickly. But left out all the details. So he only got a few teens to come and help.

"I too would like to know that," Catherine, from Paris, stated.

The old man looked around the group into their questioning eyes. "I'm afraid I'm not the one to tell you the information you seek. You will have to wait for me to return with the kids from Japan."

"Can I go?" a hyper active female teen from Mexico inquired. Her Digi-partner shaking his head in disapproval.

"I'll go with her. Just tell us where to go," Michael informed. He wanted to go to see if Mimi was there and find out why she disappeared to so quickly.

"Alright you two. Head to the forest southwest of here. You will find them in a cave. And watch out for the Monochromon. That area happens to be one of their mating grounds.

"Alright. Let's go Betamon, Rosa."

"Yay. Come on Gotsumon."

The walk to the cave was uneventful. Rosa was off in her happy little world humming a Spanish love song. Gotsumon was shaking his head because he know what his partner was thinking and also knew that Ken was happy in love with Davis and wouldn't leave him. Michael and Betamon were lost in their own thoughts. Mike missing his girlfriend and Betamon missing his lost best friend.

"Michael I sense Palamon. But she's weak."

"Lead the way buddy. Rosa keep up with us." Michael started to chase after his Digimon to the cave the Japan kids had set up camp in.

"Who's there?" a suspicious Cody asked when the bushes rustled near him. Armadillomon took a protective position in front of his partner.

The bushes rustled some more as two teens with Digimon stepped out of them. "Hi Cody," Michael greeted with his usual smile.

"Michael! Rosa! You guys made it. Are the others here?"

"Si, they are back in Gennai's house. We were sent to get you. Where is Ken?"

"Inside with Davis. The other are gathering food." Rosa nodded her thanks and ran inside. Michael stayed outside with Cody as he got caught up on a bit of the what's happening.

In side the cave Ken shuttered. "You alright soccer devil?" Davis asked.

"Just a bad feeling."

"Bad bad, or random bad?"

Just then a dark blur ran past Davis and latched onto Ken. "KenI'vemissedyousomuch. Haveyoumissedme? Willyoubemyboyfriendnow? Please?" Rosa blurted out hugging tightly.

Davis stood there blinking at the girl. He had heard of Rosa, and her crush on his koi, but this was his first time seeing her. "Hey get away from him," Wormmon demanded. "He's with Davis and you know that Rosa."

Rosa turned her head to glare at the insect Digimon. "You're still around? I thought my Ken would have gotten a stronger Digimon by now."

"Calm down Rosa. You know I would never trade Wormmon in for the strongest Digimon. He's my partner now and forever."

"Thank you Ken."

"Well will you at least dump this Davis person and be my boyfriend? I'll do anything you want." She looked up with pleading eyes.

Davis was fuming now. This kid had no manners at all it seemed. "Hey 'this Davis person' is right here you know," he growled getting the girls attention. "And I don't appreciate you trying to steal _MY_ boyfriend right out from in front of me."

Rosa looked Davis up and down with calculating eyes. "You don't seem too special. Why would Ken want to keep you?"

"Rosa stop that."

Matt was walking into the cave with Gabumon following close behind. "But Matt, this boy is trying to keep Ken from me." Rosa pouted trying to get the blond on her side.

However Matt's blue eyes turned to daggers glaring at the girl. "Look Rosa you might like Ken, but he loves Davis. And your best to stop doing what you're doing before Davis starts hurting you."

"He's right Rosa. I'm sorry but nothing will make me leave Davis. I love him," Ken said hugging his koi to calm him down. Davis was cuddling his head to his koi's chest.

Rosa eyes filled with tears as she ran from the cave.

Gotsumon watched her leave with sad eyes before turning to Ken. "Thank you for letting her down gently," he said before exiting himself.

"I hope she will be alright," Gabu finally spoke up.

"She will be. She's strong after all," Ken replied.

"Alright you guys. Everyone's waiting outside for us to head to Gennai's place."

The three boys gather up the Digieggs and went out to the others.

It was dark when the group slowly made their way back to the undersea house. The whole way Rosa and Davis were exchanging glares. Michael lost in thoughts cause he got a bit of what was happening out of Cody and Yolei. Matt and Ken were talking to each other working on possible plans for the attack. And the Digimon where keeping a look out for any danger.

"What Kari is not here?" the Hoi brothers asked after all the teens where in the house. Like Rosa with her crush they still had theirs for the Warrior of Light.

"Taichi and T.K are not here either," Cat pointed out.

"Yes why are so many missing?" Maria asked. Everyone turned to look at Matt cause it was everyone from his crew.

The blond stood there feeling very uncomfortable with everyone staring at him wanting answers. "Matt you should tell them."

The blond turned to Davis with an expression that read 'I don't want to. I'll end up crying'.

"Matt these people are here to help you. Its only right for you to explain the situation," Gabu explained.

"You're right as usual," he whispered to his partner.

It didn't take long for Matt to explain the whole situation. He told them everything from his dreams to ChaosMyotismon turning his friends to his Dark Knights.

"This isn't good," Willis stated once Matt was done.

"We know. But we already figured that to stop the dark forces we need to change Kari back. She has the ability to feed everyone dark energy and make them stronger. But once she turns back to the Warrior of Light we get that power boost while ChaosMyotismon gets weaker. And like a chain reaction the others will revert back to their good selves." Gennai explained to everyone.

"But how can we get to Kari? ChaosMyotismon will have her well guarded or at his side," Mina pointed out.

"I've been thinking about that," Matt stated. Everyone turned their attention back to him.

"What are you planning?" Davis demanded. He knew it might be something stupid risking himself.

The Warrior of Friendship looked at the ground. "If I can get to Tai…"

"Its too risky," Ken objected before the blond finished. "You could fall into their hands and become one of the Dark Knights. Tai wouldn't want that Yamato."

"Don't tell me what Taichi would want," Matt hissed.

Yolei started to panic as the boys started to verbally fight. "HEY!" she finally shouted gaining everyone's attention. "I think its been a long day and we should get some rest. We can figure this out more in the morning."

"I agree," Cody chimed in.

"Then it's decided. Girls can sleep in the room off to the left and the boys to the right. Bathroom is down the hall to the marked with a sign if you need it," Gennai explained. "Goodnight everyone." The old man left going to his room.

"Matt are you mad at me?" Ken asked after everyone had went their separate ways.

"…"

"I'm sorry. Its just that you're one of my good friends and I don't want to loose you too." A sorrowful sincerity rang in his voice. Matt continued to ignore the Warrior of Kindness. "I guess you don't want to talk. Good night then." Ken left Matt alone sitting on the floor in the meeting area.

'_Sorry guys but I have to save my Taichi. And I'm doing it my way.'_ Matt told himself grabbing Agumon's egg. With everything he needed he left the house to find and rescue his koi.


	9. Doubts

Chapter 9: Doubts

(ChaosMyotismon's Castle)

Fear lay in his room trying to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes an image of a blonde teen with blue eyes popped in his head. Seeing the face made him sad and started to wonder if what he was doing was right.

"The Master wont be happy if you don't get any sleep," the cold voice of Commandramon commented. The army geared dino was watching his 'partner' toss and turn having trouble sleeping.

"Like you care. I'm going for a walk."

"Whatever. Just don't get caught. Master will hurt me too if he learns you left without permission."

Fear ignored the comment as he donned his black clothes. An anti courage symbol on the sleeve proving who he was. All the Knights had black clothes with an anti whatever their old crest was somewhere on them.

"Stay here. I'll be back before dawn," Fear told Commandramon.

The dino just rolled his eyes as Tai walked out the room. He blended in with the shadows so no one knew he was there. He swiftly make his way to the forest heading to the pond where they first met Seadramon.

Matt was lost in thought as he feet followed the dirt path. He was hugging Agumon's egg close to his chest. Tears on the verge of falling as his thoughts went from hopeful to hopeless. His plans all ending in failure or capture. His dream from the night before confirming the dreadful thoughts.

"Matt stop," Agu's voice floated in his head. The blond snapped out of his daze seconds before falling into the water. He was on the edge of a pond with a small piece of land in the middle. The walkway to get to the land was on the other side of the area.

'_I remember this place. It was where Tai and I got into one of our first fights. And Gabu also Digivolved to Garurumon to help protect everyone from Seadramon.'_

Matt walked around to the fallen log where he played his harmonica all those years ago. He sat down staring out at the water. The moon reflecting off the surface giving the area a bit more brightness.

Somewhere off to Matt's left some bushes started to rustle. The blond was too lost in thought to even notice the noise or the person slowly getting closer.

Tai stayed in the shadows watching the blonde teen on the log. He had a feeling of knowing him but could not remember from where. His head was aching trying to recall who this might be.

Matt soon grew bored just sitting on the log and pulled out his harmonica. It was the same old beat up one he had the first time he come to the Digi World. His fingers ran over the cool metal as memories floated through his head. Letting the sadness get to him Matt softly began to play an old Blues tune. It was the same one he played that night years ago.

Tai listened to the song. Images of a warm night with six other kids and seven Digimon filled his head. They were having fun sitting in this exact area. None of them having an worries as they talked and ate fish.

'_Why do I have these memories? Who is this boy? Why do I feel like I know him?'_ The questions ran through Fear's head.

"There you are Matt. Everyone is worried about you." The voice broke Tai of his thoughts. He looked over to the blond to see another boy with reddish brown hair standing there. The music had stopped.

"Sorry."

"Are you alright man? I know this is hard on you, but there are so many people wanting to help save everyone. We need our leader." Davis held out the goggles Tai had give him on his first trip to the Digi World. "Every leader needs these. Or so I was told."

Matt smiled at the gift. He remember Tai wearing them and looking so goofy. "Thanks. And I'll be alright." He took the goggles and placed them on his blond head.

Tai saw the blue object and had a feeling of ownership over them.

"Now we have a leader." Davis stretched out his hand to help Matt up. Matt took it and got off the log and pulled into a hug. "You will see Tai and TK again. So stop worrying about it."

Tai was hurt that the blond was hugging this other boy. He was to the point that he didn't care if he was caught spying on them, he just had to get out of there. So he turned quickly and started to run back to where he come from. The dry leaves and twigs crunching and snapping under his feet.

Matt and Davis turned as they heard the sounds. They saw the outline of someone with big fluffy spiked hair. "Tai!" Matt called and ran after the figure. Davis right behind him.

Tai didn't stop when the voice called or the people began to follow him. He was just worried about getting out of there.

"Tai wait up," Matt said. He was a few feet away and jumped to land on the other. The action caused both of them to fall to the ground. Tai landing on his face with Matt on his back. "Why are you running Taichi?" Tears landing on the black jacket.

Tai laid there not responding. Captured by the enemy was shameful. If they did not harm him then ChaosMyotismon surely would.


	10. Parting Reunion

Chapter 10: Parting Reunion

They were on the ground for nearing ten minutes only breathing. Having the blond on his like this felt familiar. It felt good and right to be like this. The fog clouding his mind slowly started to lift.

Davis caught up to the boys holding Agumon's egg. He was surprised when the dulling glow started to shine brighter.

"Yama, what's going on? Are we in the Digi World?" Tai sounded confused breaking the silence over them.

Matt kissed the back of Tai's neck before moving so the brunette could turn around and look at him. But it was a quick glance as Matt pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you so much Taichi. I was so worried I'd never see you again." Tai's jacket has getting damp as Matt cried on it.

Tai hugged back rubbing circles on the blonde's back. "Yama I have no clue what's going on, but I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Um guys, I'm glad you're finally back together but maybe we should head back to Gennai's place before something bad happens." He had a strange feeling someone or something was watching them.

Brown eyes went to stare into the ocean blue ones of his lover. But instead he was greeted by closed lids. "You haven't been sleeping well, have you Yama?" Tanned hands played with silk golden locks.

"Tai we should get moving." Davis's chocolate eyes were glancing around encase something decided to pop out at them.

The brunette nodded and started to wake the one on top of him. "Yama I have to get up now."

"Meh comfy," came the muffled reply as he his nuzzled Tai's chest.

"I know angel. But we can get ever comfier by going back to Gennai's."

Blue eyes slight creaked opened. "You promise?"

"Of course." Satisfied with the reply Matt got off Tai only to be swept off his feet into the brunette's strong arms. "You can go back to sleep now if you want Yama."

Davis rolled his eyes as he watched Matt nuzzle his head into Tai's neck. Tai kissing the pale forehead.

"Cute," Davis scoffed before heading off back to Gennai's house. Tai quietly following with Matt clinging to his shirt.

"Davis did you find him?" a panicked Ken asked when his koi walked in.

The boy gave his trademark goofy smile. "He's not the only one I found."

"What do you…" Tai walked into the room and put Matt on one of the futons set out. "Kamiya sempai?"

"What? Tai is here? Davis you idiot how could you bring the enemy to our base!"

"Hold on Yolie I don't think he's being controlled."

"You're still very observant Cody. Somehow Matt pulled me out of the daze I was in. At least I think that's what happened. I'm still confused about things myself."

"I still don't trust this. It could be some trap set up by Chaos."

After Yolie spoke the egg Davis was carrying glowed with a blinding orange tint light. "Botamon!" Tai exclaimed taking the Digimon out of Davis arms.

"Botamon digivolve to Koromon."

"Tai I missed you. Why did you leave me?"

"I wish I could tell you buddy. But everything is kind of foggy at the moment. The last thing I remember is being in the apartment with Yama, and then waking up in the forest."

"Everyone settle down now." Gennai walked into the room with a tray filled with cups and a tea pot. "We have a lot to plan and little time to do it in. And with Tai being back on our side things have gotten slightly easier."

"Um, is someone going to explain things to me?"

"Do you want the short or long version?" Davis asked with his goofy smirk.

"I think I'll go for the short version."

"Okay, Ken you tell him."

"Why me?"

"Cause you love me."

"I don't care who tells me, just tell me already."

"Okay," Gennai started in. "ChaosMyotismon is trying to take control of our worlds again. And in order to do this he needs the power of the Knights of Darkness."

"Who are they?" Tai interrupted.

"If you let me finish you would have your answer."

"Sorry sir." Tai sat quietly with his hand playing with Yama's hair.

"Now the Knights of Darkness are the eight original Warriors of Light. He managed to get seven of you gathered. He must be thinking that with you and T.K., Matt will fall into his trap and he'll have all eight of you. But we started to form a resistance with Matt as our leader."

"Okay, I get that now. But how can I make things easier?"

"Gennai are you thinking of using Kamiya sempai as a spy in Chaos's castle?"

"That's right Ken. He can get in there without anyone questioning it and report back his findings through Pixiemon. And when we attack he'll have the best access to Kairi. He can also provide us with hidden passages to get inside."

"But what if Chaos finds out?"

"Don't worry Cody, I'll be careful not to get caught. There is too much at stake here to fail. Its kind of like the time we fought Apocalymon."

"I'm glad you see it that way. Now can I suggest you get back before you are noticed missing."

"Gennai do I have to leave so soon? I want to spend some more time with Yama."

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now you must carry out your mission. Good luck and please remember to recycle.

The five kids exchanged a questioning look with each other, but eventually shook their heads and let the recycle part pass.

After a quick goodbye to the sleeping blond Tai ran off into the dead of night. Gennai provided a map to Chaos's castle so he wouldn't get lost. Koromon stayed behind with the others to keeps Tai's secret safe. After all it would only be a matter of time before he digivolve to Agumon. Plus he was a warning system if Tai was slipping back to the darkness.


	11. Bait

**Lirin: So here are were the big of changes begin...for older readers you might notice that this chapter has been a complete rewrite** **but the point of it is still the same. **

**Matt: ****And since Lirin still wants to be honest she reminds everyone that she does not own Digimon or anything connected to it.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Bait

Taichi got to the castle just as the sky was lighting up. The security was lax as he passed through the gates and into the building. He was using great caution moving down the halls to where he hoped his room was.

The entire trip he only encountered a few Digimon monitoring the halls. Luckily for him they were half asleep from being on night duty. Finally on the third floor he found a door with the symbol that matched the one on his jacket.

"Guess this room is mine," Tai told himself.

Slowly he pushed the door open. A soft scrapping as the wood dragged along the cement floors rang out in the somewhat empty castle. Slipping inside he closed the door and sighed figuring he was safe.

"Just made it back," a voice said from across the room.

Tai looked up in panic to see who was talking. He wasn't sure to be relieved or scared that it was Commandramon. He decided to try for middle ground on his feelings. "What's that to you?" he asked crossing to his bed.

"What's it to me?" the mon snarled. "My safety for starters. You know that Master will fry my egg if..." he paused as if noticing something for the first time. His small legs rushing to Tai and pouncing him to pin him down. The mon's nose sniffing the human. "Why do you smell like that?"

"Like what?" Tai asked trying his hardest to act like he did before. "And get off me Commandramon. You're kind of heavy."

The mon gave a short quick hollow laugh. "My weight is nothing compared to what Master will do. Your scent has changed and not for the best in here. He probably already knows too. And the means my egg is fried."

"Look I don't know what you're talking about." Tai was beginning to get snappy. "How has my scent changed?"

Commandramon only shook his head getting off Tai's bed and returned to his corner. "You'll know soon enough." That ended their conversation.

Tai tried to get some sleep but the Digimon's words had him bothered. Was it possible for them to tell that his wasn't being controlled anymore? Had he returned here only to become trapped as a puppet again? He shook the thoughts from his head. He had Yamato and the others to help and they would help him. He only hoped that he could get them the information they needed to plan the assault properly.

ChaosMyotismon had just slid his coffin lid shut when a strange presence made itself know from somewhere inside his castle. It was a power he did not like and thought he had most of it contained under his control.

He knew that one of his Knights had disappeared from the walls earlier that night. He figured it wouldn't harm much to allow the wonder to leave and come back. Only he guessed wrong. Which ever had left had come back not as a Knight but a Warrior.

This bothered him. He pushed on his lid slamming it into the ceiling above him causing it to shatter and sprinkle wood bits around him. He was not going to get any rest with that good presence in his castle. It had to be dealt with quickly.

"_Darkness come to my chambers,"_ he send a psychic message to Kari. Even if she were asleep she would wake and rush to his side as they were the most connected in the dark power.

It took only a couple of minutes to the door to open and a sleepy eyed girl to enter. "Master?" she questioned before yawning wide.

"Darkness we have an issue. I require you gather the other Knights in my throne room."

"Why?" she asked still trying to wake up. "Can't this wait for later?"

"IT CAN NOT!" he snapped. "Now get over here and receive more of my power."

Automatically her feet led her closer to her master and her head tilted revealing the left side of her neck. ChaosMyotismon bent over her piercing her flesh with his fangs injecting her with more dark energy. That was how to kept all the kids in line.

"One of them is a traitor," he told her when he was done. "We must discover which one quickly before they convince the others to switch sides."

"I understand Master," Kari said holding her neck where it was bitten. "I will gathers the others now."

"That is a good child. Hurry along now."

Kari bowed before rushing from the room.

Chaos left shortly after for his throne room to await for the Knights there. His mind coming up with possible plans for the traitor depending on which child it was. Some he favored more then others. Among those were the ones that would hurt the Warrior of Friendship the most.

Tai's eyes had just closed when a knock came from the other side of his door. "Fear, get out here." Kari's voice held a sharp commanding tone that spoke not to disobey.

He groaned rolling off the bed. He was far too tired to know why his little sister was demanding him out of bed. His tired mind even forgetting what Commandramon had mentioned about ChaosMyotismon already knowing a traitor was among them. All he could do was rub tiredness from his eyes and shuffle out the door to join the others.

When he got into the hall he saw his friends waiting there in their black uniforms and stone faces. It was obvious that Chaos had his hands firmly controlling them and their thoughts.

That bothered Tai. He wanted his friends and sister to be free from the dark influence. He just didn't have plan to do that yet. He'd come up with something getting help from Matt and the others too.

Tai fell in line behind Mimi. She was the oddest to see in this state. Her perky personality controlled by dark powers and her usual smile gone. It was just wrong in Tai's opinion.

"Let's go," Kari barked. Tai shuttered hearing his sister's tone. It was out of place for the sweet girl he remembered and took care of. He had to do something.

ChaosMyotismon was waiting for the kids when they arrived in his throne room. He waited them all closely as they formed a line before him. His expression was neutral until his eyes landed on Tai. He knew right away who the traitor was.

"Baka, Unreliable restrain Taichi." Izzy and Joe flanked Tai on his side and held his arms back forcing him to his knees.

"What the heck guys?" Tai struggled against the hold but could not break free. "This isn't cool dudes."

"Neither is having a traitor Fear," Chaos said as he stood in front of Tai. "You left the castle and found the rebels. Now you're going to lead them here for me."

"Yeah right vamps. I'll never endanger my friends so you can get your claws on them."

The dark mon gave a short humored laugh. "Honestly Fear, do you think I'd send you out to get them? Do not fool yourself. Baka has managed to prefect the program that Datamon had once worked on inside the pyramid. You're clone will be going to bring them to me."

"Now who's trying to fool themselves?" Tai asked grinning. "Yama will know right away its not me. He wont be tricked."

"That is what I'm counting on," Chaos commented. "As soon as you beloved Matt notices that the clone is not you he was be even faster to get here to find out what has happened to you. And thus fall into my trap."

Tai fell silent. ChaosMyotismon was right about Matt rushing here to save him. Tai had been the fool to expect this recon plan to actually work. Instead of helping his friends he had become the bait for their downfall starting with Matt and possibly Davis too.

"Boys take Fear to the dungeon after getting his clone completed."

"Yes sir," Izzi said as he and Joe began pulling Tai from the room to the lower levels of the castle.

"The rest of you begin the days training."

"Sir." Chaos left the room going back to his coffin. After a long night he wanted a few hours of rest before his new guest were going to arrive.

* * *

**Lirin: So 11 chapters have been updated and more are on the way. Thanks for all the support given now and when I originally began this project. Also please review. I love to see what people think about my work. **


	12. Trapped

Chapter12: Trapped

It has been two days since Tai was captured by Chaos and the Knights of Darkness. Those days were hell for him. First he was strapped to a remake of Datamon's coping table that Izzy had rebuilt to make a copy so they could trick Pixiemon into believing that this was the real Tai passing over 'secret' information and plan the attack. Next he was chained in the coldest dungeon in the castle where he was beaten until he was barely conscious.

Tai had given up hope of escaping on his own. His body and mind were too weak to attempt anything. Now his thoughts rested with wishing Matt would realize the trap and get the other kids out before Chaos got them too.

"Matt, Pixiemon is coming," Michael announced from the watch post in a hiding tree. Gennai had reprogrammed one of the trees near his house so one of the kids could sit in there and watch for Pixiemon or the enemy.

Seconds after the call the blond teen was running out the cleared water path to see a small little pink dot in the distance. Today was the day the raid was supposed to start if Tai had gotten everything set and the forces over there were split up.

"Matt, good news. Tai has informed me that our plan is a go. He will meet us at a side wall were a secret entrance is hidden that not even ChaosMyotismon knows about. We are to meet him there at midnight," the pink ball reported.

'_This doesn't feel right. Why is Tai meeting us when their power is at their peek? Why not now when Chaos has to hide from the sun? And a secret entrance that not even Chaos knows about? This reeks of a trap. This means something happened to Tai.' _Matt let a soft growl escape his throat as he thoughts went from bad to worse.

"Matt are you alright?" Pixie asked hearing the noise.

The blonde blinked a few times pulling himself out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry Pixie. I'm fine. I'll go tell the others what's happening tonightand have them get some rest before hand."

"Okay. And if you need help call me." Pixiemon then flew off to his 'little' hidden base in the desert.

_(Midnight)_

"Matt are you sure about this?" Davis asked. They were standing in the forest right before the castle and could see Tai off in the distance standing by a stone wall.

Matt closed his eyes as his fist tightened around his Digivice. This whole thing reeked of being a trap and here he was leading all these kids and his friends' Digieggs right into it.

"Matt?" Gabumon reached up and grabbed the fisted hand.

The blonde shook his head clearing his thoughts and opened his eyes again. "Here's the plan guys, I'm going over there with Gabu and Agu first. None of you move unless it's a trap and they start attacking. But I only want the first attack group heading out with Davis leading you. The rest of you stay here and protect the eggs."

"But Matt at least one of us should go with you," Ken tried to reason.

"NO! I'm going alone. Only follow if I start getting attacked, do you understand that?"

"Good luck then," Davis said touching the blonde's shoulder. "I'll make sure they don't follow."

"Thanks Davis. Gabumon, Agumon let's go." Matt led the two mon out of the protection of the forest and towards Tai.

"Davis what are you thinking letting him go like that? He'll need help long before we get there."

The cinnamon hair boy gave him trademark 'I'm up to something' smile to his koi. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did I not say 'I'll make sure _they_ don't follow'. Nothing about me not following him. So I'm leaving you in charge Ken. Veemon let's go."

"Good luck," Ken called as he watched Davis sneak off after Matt.

"So they are finally coming out to play. Look Tai, it's that boyfriend of yours." Chaos was standing on top of the castle watching what was happening with Kari and Tai up there with him. His hands were the only thing keeping Tai up as he dulled brown eyes were looking below. A single tear falling from them as Matt slowly drew closer to the trap.

"Matt over here," Tai called as he waved the blond over to him.

'_He's acting way to excited for this to be a secret mission. His attitude reminds me of when we first came here.'_ Matt slowly drew closer to the boy sticking out of the wall. "You're not Tai," he finally said when he was close enough to notice the sparkle missing in the soft brown eyes.

"You're good Matt," Izzy said stepping from the shadows and hitting a button on his computer deleting the imitation Tai. "But I must say I'm disappointed you didn't realize earlier. Or did you and that's why you came alone?"

'_There's more here then you think, Izzy.'_ Davis said from his spot in the shadows near Matt but still far away not to be noticed by the others.

"Hey didn't you notice us here?" Agumon asked feeling insulted.

"Oh no, I noticed you two. But what good is a Digimon who can't Digivolve and one that can only go to the champion level?"

Gabumon growled at the comment. "Easy buddy. No point in getting into fights if we don't have to."

"I suppose you're right," the reptile mon replied with a sigh.

"Now Izzy, tell me where the real Tai is."

Baka didn't get a chance to reply before the sky was filled bats and a menacing laugh. "I think I might be able to help you there Yamato Ishida.

Matt, Agumon and Gabumon all looked up to see ChaosMyotismon standing on the ledge of the roof holding an unconscious Tai. The brunette's cloths were ripped everywhere and his body covered in blood.

"You bastard! What did you do to him?"

"Oh this?" the vampire asked holding up the body a bit higher. "This is nothing compared to what the other traitors get. Usually they don't last past the first day."

"You really are a sick freak."

"Why thank you. I think that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"That wasn't a compliment, bastard."

"Well if that's the case, let's have some fun." Chaos snapped his fingers summoning all of his forces out of hiding and surrounding Matt, Davis and the mon. "Now here's your goal. Either save yourself from their attack. Or save your beloved Tai from falling to his doom." Chaos then throw the body into the air and watched it slowly plummet to the ground.

Matt watched in horror as his boyfriend was so carelessly tossed off the top of the castle. "TAIIICHIIII…"


	13. Armor Merge?

Chapter13: Armor Merge?

"_Well if that's the case, let's have some fun." Chaos snapped his fingers summoning all of his forces out of hiding and surrounding Matt, Davis and the mon. "Now here's your goal. Either save yourself from their attack. Or save you beloved Tai from falling to his doom." Chaos then throw the body into the air and watched it slowly plummet to the ground._

_Matt watched in horror as his boyfriend was so carelessly tossed off the top of the castle. _

"_TAIIICHIIII…"_

_Just then a blinding light of blue and orange filled the area._

"Gabu time to Digivolve," Matt hissed as he clutched his Digivice. "Save Tai and don't worry about me. Just get him to safety."

"Alright." Beeps and a blue light came from the small device giving the reptile mon more power. "Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon."

"Matt I'll be back for you," the big wolf like mon said before jumping off the save the falling teen." His blue blaster hitting some of the Bakemon in his path.

"So I guess that now it's time for us to join the fun," a Phantomon said from behind the blonde. "Shadow Scythe."

"Matt, I'll protect you," Agu said jumping in front of the on coming attack. "Pepper Breath." The small fire flew towards the glowing slash attack only to get destroyed by its power.

"Agumon watch out!" Matt dove at the dino to get him out of the war path. But in the process his leg got scratched by the shadow scythe.

"Phantomon watch where you swing that thing," Chaos yelled from above. "We need that boy alive."

"Sorry master."

By this time the first wave of Digi-destined were gathered behind the enemy mon trying to watch what was going on. All they could see were the two lights bursting from somewhere beyond the blockade. They didn't even notice Tai falling to the ground. Whispered rumors quickly spreading to the back about how Matt was Digivolving his partner and Agumon.

"Matt are you alright?" Davis and Veemon came running from their spot in the shadow. His D-3 glowing a soft blue and orange. Similar to the one surrounding the area around them.

"What are you two doing here," the Warrior of Friendship demanded through gritted teeth. "You said you would make sure no one followed me out here."

"I did. I left Ken in charge to keep the others in line."

"Hey Davis I feel strange," Veemon called as the lights finally encircled him.

The spiky hair boy just blinked trying to figure out what was happening. His D-3 was now flashing the lights on and off and his d-terminal was showing his two Digieggs swirling together.

'_This is new,'_ Chaos thought as he watched the blue dino change into something new. _'This could be troublesome depending on what happens. At least I still have Darkness safe.'_

"Veemon Armor Merge digivolve to…"

Blue and orange lights went flying everywhere as Veemon began to change. Matt watched in horror as one of the blue lights hit Garurumon causing him to dedigivolve right before he was able to grab Tai. At the same time an orange light hit Agumon knocking him to the ground

"Davis what the hell are you doing? Tai is going to die now!"

"I'm sorry Matt, but I have no clue what is going on here."

Matt's reply was cut short when Gabumon glowed with the blue light and Agumon with the orange one.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…"

"Agumon warp digivolve to…"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"WarGreymon!"

"Unbelievable," Matt whispered seeing his friends in their mega forms for the first time in ages.

"Don't worry Matt I'll get Tai to safety and come back. WarGreymon protect Matt while I'm gone." The metal wolf then jumped into the air and caught the falling teen in his mouth and carried him off like he would a pup.

"Who was that?" a group of the world kids asked when the mega Digimon sailed over their heads and ran off towards Gennai's place to stash Tai.

"He's an old friend," Ken replied to the question with a smile on his face.

"You think a mega level Digimon is enough to stop me?" Chaos asked from his perch. "Well here's a news flash, I'm stronger then five megas put together. And as long as I have Darkness on my side, my power is infinite." His evil laughter filled the air.

"…StormingFlamemon." The lights disappeared and standing before the two boys trapped in the circle stood a new mon. He looked like Flamdramon but had full body black armor with flames and lightening decorating it. Out of his helmet poked out two horns. One was straight like Flamdramon's while the other looking like a short lighting bolt like Raidramon's.

"I am StormingFlamemon. I used the combined power of the Egg of Courage and the Egg of Friendship to come into being. My power also feeds anyone who's power comes from the courage and friendship allowing them to evolve to their mega forms. My lighting fire strike will turn an enemy to dust. Along with that I have Flamdramon's and Raidramon's attacks to use at will."

"Wicked cool," Davis whispered as he looked at his parnter's newest form. "Alright StormingFlamemon, time to show these guys what you can do!"

"Lighting Fire Strike!" the armor clad mon shouted. A small storm of flaming lighting bolts rained from the sky and immediately disintegrated a large group of Bakemon allowing the gathered Digi-destined to see what was going on.

"I can't allow this," the Phantomon said readying his scythe. "Shadow Scythe." He launched the attack towards the middle of the circle to hit everyone.

"Look out Matt," WarGreymon said blocking the blond from the attack with his claw. The attack left a small scratch on the armor causing the mega to growl. "Davis help Matt out of here. I'll hold these guys off."

Davis did as he was told and helped the Warrior of Friendship hobble out of the danger zone and towards the forest where the medical supplies were. Ken gave some orders to the kids that followed him when Matt and Davis got surround before going to help his koi.

"So Davis give us the details. Who is that new mon?" Yolie started in on once the two boys were sitting. Mina was already working on patching up Matt's scratch.

Cody, Yolie and Ken were all gathered around listening to Davis tell what had happened when the lights blocked their view.

"Armor Merge Digivolve?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. That some how gave Gabumon and Agumon the power to Digivolve to the mega level." Matt explained before cringing his face in pain.

"Sorry Matt," the Indian girl said before slightly loosing the bandage.

"Hey Yolie do you think we can to that too?" Cody asked looking at his friend

"Wont hurt in trying it. Hawkmon you in?"

"Do you even have to ask."

"I'll try too if it will help," Amadillomon added.

Yolie gave her famous determined look to Cody. "Let's do this."

He gave a quick nod.

"Digi-armor Merge activate," their voices rang out in the silent forest.


	14. Regrouping

Lirin: i'm finally feeling better. and worked on this like all morning. well really it was since i got up around noon. but who cares.

Matt: (ties Lirin up and gags her). that shut her up.

Davis: Digimon is not Lirin's. and we thank TheSmallestGhost, JyouraKoumi,Loranus, Takato the dreamer and Hakiun n' Xubose for your reviews.

Matt: we now give you chapter 14 as an apology for 13 being short.

* * *

Chapter 14: Turn for the Best

"Veemon Armor Merge digivolve to…"

Blue and Orange light went flying everywhere as Veemon began to change. Matt watched in horror was one of the blue lights hit Garurumon causing him to dedigivolve right before his was able to grab Tai. At the same time an orange on hit Agumon knocking him to the ground

"Davis what the hell are you doing? Tai is going to die now!"

"I'm sorry Matt, but I have no clue what is going on here."

Matt's reply was cut short when Gabumon glowed with the blue light and Agumon with the orange one.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…"

"Agumon warp digivolve to…"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"WarGreymon!"

"Unbelievable." Matt whispered seeing his friends in their mega forms for the first time in ages.

"Don't worry Matt I'll get Tai to safety and come back. WarGreymon protect Matt while I'm gone." The metal wolf then jumped into the air and caught the falling teen in his mouth and carried him off like he would a pup.

"Who was that?" a group of the world kids asked when the mega digimon sailed over their heads and ran off towards Gennai's place to stash Tai.

"He's an old friend," Ken replied to the question with a smile on his face.

"You think a mega level digimon is enough to stop me?" Chaos asked from his perch. "Well here's a news flash, I'm stronger then five megas put together. And as long as I have Darkness on my side, my power is infinite." his evil laughter filled the air.

"…StormingFlamemon." The lights disappeared and before the two boys trapped in the circle stood a new mon. He looked like Flamdramon but had full body black armor with flames and lightening decorating it. Out of his helmet poked out two horns. One was straight like Flamdramon's while the other looking like a short lighting bolt like Raidramon's.

"I am StormingFlamemon. I used the combined power of the Egg of Courage and the Egg of Friendship to come into being. My power also feeds anyone who power comes from the courage and friendship allowing them to evolve to their mega forms. My lighting fire strike will turn an enemy to dust. Along with that I have Flamdramon's and Raidramon's attacks to use at will."

"Wicked cool." Davis whispered as he looked at his parnter's newest form. "Alright StormingFlamemon, time to show these guys what you can do!"

(Insert battle music here)

"Lighting fire strike!" the armor clad mon shouted. A small storm of flaming lighting bolts rained from the sky and immediately disintegrated a large group of Bakemon allowing the gathered dig destined to see what was going on.

"I can't allow this." the Phantomon said readying his scythe. "Shadow Scythe." he launched the attack towards the middle of the circle to hit everyone.

"Look out Matt." WarGreymon said blocking the blond from the attack with his claw. The attack left a small scratch on the armor causing the mega to growl. "Davis help Matt out of here. I'll hold these guys off."

(end battle music)

Davis did as he was told and helped the Warrior of Friendship hobble out of the danger zone and towards the forest where the medical supplies was. Ken gave some orders to the kids that followed him when Matt and Davis got surround before going to help his koi.

"So Davis give us the details. Who is that new mon?" Yolie started in on once the two boys were sitting. Mina was already working on patching up Matt's scratch.

Cody, Yolie and Ken were all gathered around listening to Davis tell what had happened when the lights blocked their view.

"Armor Merge Digivolve?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. And some how it gave Gabumon and Agumon the power to digivolve to the mega level." Matt explained before cringing his face in pain.

"Sorry Matt." the Indian girl said before slightly loosing the bandage.

"Hey Yolie to you think we can to that too?" Cody asked looking at his friend

"Wont hurt in trying it. Hawkmon you in?"

"Do you even have to ask."

"I'll try too if it will help," Amadillomon added.

Yolie gave her famous determined look to Cody. "Let's do this."

He gave a quick nod

"Digi-armor Merge activate." they voices rang out in the silent forest.

* * *

Lirin: i hope this makes up for the last chappie.

Davis: StormingFlamemon is so cool. he's so shiney.

Ken: he's lost it. please review for my Koi's sanity.

Davis: but he is shiney


	15. Captured Already

Chapter 15: Captured Already!

Brown eyes slowly creaked opened to see a dirt path speeding by him. The sight was making him feel worse then he had before he woke up. When a low groan erupted from his throat the dizzying sight stopped and he was gently placed on the ground.

"Tai are you awake now?" MetalGarurumon asked. The wolf's orange eyes shined with worry like Matt's did whenever the brunette was sick.

"Yeah. Mind filling me in on the situation?" Tai took a seat leaning against a tree while he rubbed his aching head waiting for his friend to talk. "Oh and I won't move from here until I'm clued in. So where ever you're taking me can wait."

"You're just as impossible as ever."

"Damn right. Now start talking."

"Fine. But Matt is going to be mad at me later."

Tai listen carefully as MetalGarurumon explained everything from Chaos dropping him from the castle top, to Veemon somehow creating a new Digivolution and Mega Digivolving himself and Agumon.

"Wow and I missed it all. But what's going on now?"

"I can't say for certain cause Matt was having me bring you to Gennai's place. But he did have a crazy look in his eyes. It kind of scared me, there was nothing I could do about it."

Tai quickly got to his feet with a cold glare in his usually warm brown eyes. "Let's go back. I know Matt is going to do something insane."

"But Tai, you're wounded and need to rest."

"Please MetalGarurumon this is my koi and your partner that's putting himself in danger. I need to be there to help him."

The pleading look on Tai's face was all MetalGarurumon needed to make his decision. "Climb on Tai. I'll have us there in a flash.

"Thanks buddy. Now run like the wind."

MetalGarurumon waited for Tai to get a firm grip on him before he ran off in the direction he came to rejoin the battle.

WarGreymon and Matt were soaring up the castle trying to find their way to where Chaos might be hiding in the dark building.

"Matt I don't like this plan you have. Shouldn't we charge the castle as one instead of dividing up like this?"

The blond didn't reply as he watched the sky above them for any enemy attacks.

"Matt?"

"Huh, did you want something WarGreymon?"

"Never mind. It wasn't important."

"Okay." Matt shrugged off the warrior dino and went back to watching the area above them.

XxXxXx

"Darkness do you feel that power?"

"Yes. LadyDevimon, Devimon you know what to do."

Kari was sitting on Chaos's throne with T.K. at her side waiting for Matt to arrive. They had orders to kill the blonde and anyone else that came with him.

"Your wish is our command, Lady Darkness," Devimon said as he glided towards the window to start the blood battle. LadyDevimon only nodded as she followed her male counterpart out.

"Let the fun begin," Kari whispered. Her eyes swirled from the usual brown to pitch black.

XxXxXx

"WarGreymon look out," Matt called as the two vampires flew from the top most window and dived straight towards them.

"Hold on Matt. This is going to be a bumpy ride." WarGreymon twisted out of the way. Unfortunately the two devils managed to grab the warrior mon and dug their claws in. Pain shot through WarGreymon causing him to de-Digivolve back to Agumon and Matt to fall.

LadyDevimon released Agu's arm and caught Matt before he plummeted to his death. "We can't have you dying before the Mistress gets a chance to meet you."

Matt growled as he and Agumon were flown up to the top window were the devils had come from.


	16. Freeing Hope

Chapter 16: Freeing Hope

Matt groaned as he lifted his head to see where he was. Unfortunately the sight he saw horrified him. Kari's eyes had lost their gentle coloring and turned black. T.K. Thankfully still had his blue eyes but duller and lacked the hope of good times.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Kari's darkened eyes brightened with humor. "Hey Matt," she said in her usual tone. "How are you doing?"

Matt growled narrowing his eyes threateningly. "Cut the crap Kari. I'm not here to play with you. I want ChaosMyotismon. Just tell me where he is?"

"He's else where dear Matt. But before you could even think about seeing him you have to get pass the two of us."

His eyes lost the angry glare as he looked between his brother and Tai's sister. He knew he couldn't attack them. "You can't be serious. I can't fight you two." Matt voice quivered as he looked back a forth between the two.

"Then we'll do all the fighting." Kari snapped her fingers and Lady Devimon swooped over to attack Matt.

"NO!" Agumon cried and placed himself in her attack path. The orange dino was shoved back into the tall blond and they both fell into the wall.

Both males against the wall groaned as they untangled themselves from each other. "Agu you alright?" Matt asked once he caught his breath.

"I've been better." Agumon looked over the scratches on his paws. "But I won't die from a blow like that."

Mina was making a pot of tea for everyone who stayed behind when a flash of silver, blue and brown blew by her causing her skirt and hair to be caught in their back wind and blew them forward.

"Good to see you back Taichi. And good luck with the battle ahead," she called after the flash in a soft voice.

"Mina, who was that?" Rosa asked when she walked over to the fire circle.

Mina smiled at the Mexican girl. "Tai is ready for battle. Now they should have a better chance of defeating ChaosMyotismon."

Rosa smiled too as she looked off to the distant castle. "I do hope they all make it back alright. Especially Ken."

MetalGarurumon we have to move faster. I can feel Agumon's pain," Tai said as he gripped the wolf tighter.

"I'll move as fast as I can. For I too can feel Matt and he's truly scared."

TK watched with wide eyes as he saw Lady Devimon and Devimon attacking their enemies. Something about this fight felt all to familiar and wrong to him. But the memories he was trying to recall were too far locked away in his mind.

Devimon grew tired of playing with Matt so he backhanded the human into the wall successfully knocking him unconscious.

"Matt," TK whispered as his dulled blue eyes started to leak tears. "Please be alright."

"Are you going soft?" Kari snapped as she heard Hopelessness's soft plea. "If you can't handle it then leave here. I can take care of these two on my own."

The younger blond looked at the female brunette in horror. The fog in his head was finally lifting and he was remembering more of his first big battle here in the Digital World. The battle where he lost Angemon to Devimon. Things finally snapped in place for him. "Kari this is wrong."

"No this is what Master wants. We gave the Warrior of Friendship a chance to join us, but he refused. Now he must be destroyed." Kari's eyes darkened to a pure black. "Lady Devimon, finish them off."

"No! Kari don't you remember that we are Warriors of Good. We came here years ago to protect the peace and harmony. So why do you want so badly to destroy it?" TK's eyes were now their usual bright blue but continued to spill tears. "You were the Light of this world and I was it's Hope. We did so much good together."

"Shut up," Kari screamed and clutched her head. "ChaosMyotismon wants to make this world a better place. We are here to help him."

"No Kari. He only wants to destroy this world to create his own evil empire."

"Say what you want, but I will win. Lady Devimon attack Hopelessness."

TK was shocked to have the female devil Digimon fly towards him with her claws at the ready. This is similar to how Angemon got hurt that time. "PATAMON!"

Shrieks filled the room as a soft yellow light burst from TK's body as the Crest of Hope shined on his heart. Devimon felt the power drain from him as he de-Digivolved to DemiDevimon and eventually an egg.

Kari shielded her eyes from the light. The dark power within her reacting to the opposite element causing her terrible headache to form.

Catherine screamed when Patamon's egg glowed with a warm light it had been lacking for so long. Soon the mon was hatched and Digivolving itself to his rookie level.

"Cat, what's wrong?" the youngest Hoi brother asked as he came over to where she was.

"Patamon just hatched," she exclaimed still looking wide eyed at the flying pig.

"This is great. The spell on TK must be breaking."

"Um, speaking of TK," Patamon interrupted them, "were is he?"

"Sorry little buddy," the Hoi brother said, "he's over in the castle but will probably be here soon, so you can wait with us."

Patamon agreed to the suggestion and waited with the others in the temporary campsite. Once in a while he would glance over to see if anyone was coming from the castle direction. Sadly no one came.

"MetalGarurumon, that light." Tai point up the tower. "I think that's TK. We have to get up there."

"Agreed." The wolf mon leaped into the air and started his blaster pack allow them to get up to the window at the top of the town.

When the two reached their destination a few minutes later, the bright light was fading to nothing. Matt was still leaning against the wall out cold with Agumon not too far way. TK was on his knees panting in the opposite corner.

Gabumon de-Digivoled back to himself as he went over to the fallen dino. Tai couldn't help but run to Matt and hold him.

"It always seem that one of us is out of it when we meet now a days," the brunette said as he kissed blond locks.

"T-Tai?" TK asked around sobs.

The brunette looked up to see TK staring as tears ran down his face. Carefully Tai placed Matt back on the ground to check on the younger blonde.

"TK," Tai said as he wrapped the boy in a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." TK sobbed into Tai's blue shirt. "I hurt so many innocent Digimon. I let evil take over me. Oh kami Tai, what have I done?"

Tai rubbed circles on TK's back as he continued to cry. "Don't worry about it right now, TK. I'm just glad that you're back with us."

TK nodded his head into Tai's shoulder as he continued to cry.

"I hate to interrupt you guys," Gabumon said as he walked over to the two boys. "But we should probably get Yama and Agumon back to the safety of the campsite so they can rest peacefully."

"TK are you alright to walk?"

The blond dried his eyes. "I think so. I wasn't attacked like they were."

"Good." Tai helped his koi's little brother to his feet and together they walked back over to Matt. "Gabu do you think you can Digivolve and get us down from here?"

The reptilian Digimon closed his eyes to focus on what energy his partner had left. "Gabumon Digivolve to... Garurumon. Garurumon Digivolve to...WereGarurumon. We have to move fast cause I can't stay like this for long."

"Okay. TK, you and Agumon go first."

The small blond agreed and allowed his brother's wolf partner to pick him up.

"Hold tight TK. I don't want to drop you."

Once WereGarurumon had his cargo he quickly started to claim down the wall leaving Tai and Matt allow.

"Yama, I'm so sorry I didn't get here earlier. If I had you probably wouldn't be like this."

Tai was lost in his own misery that he missed the groan that slipped from his koi's lips.

"Anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?"

"Yama! You're alright?"

Matt smiled as he was engulfed in a tight embrace by his brunette. "Just a bit ruffed up, other then that I'm good."

"I'm so glad. I was worried that they might have seriously hurt you."

Just then WereGarurumon came back. "Tai we have to hurry. ChaosMyotismon is sending troops out to block our path."

"Fuck. Come on Yamato." Tai helped his blond to his feet and together they held onto the wolf.

"It's nice to have you awake again Matt."

"Thanks WereGarurumon."

* * *

**Lirin:** This ends the next wave and completes the updates. Starting next chapter will be all new content. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions they'd like to possibly see please submit them in reviews. Thanks everyone for being patient with me and sticking around for so long :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Lirin** So finally something all new. Sorry it's taken so long for it to get this far. I hope all the readers enjoy.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Digimon or the characters. Nor do I make money from this.

* * *

Chapter 17:

Lady Devimon was furious. Under one arm she held the egg of her twin and the other her human partner. Her rage coming from how weak and useless humans are. She hated being tired to the girl by the Master's orders. Truth is that none of the Digimon cared much to be paired with the children. Each thought themselves fine as they were without the bond forced on them.

A grown from the girl inform Lady Devimon that Kari was stirring.

"You humans are weak."

Tired and cranky Kari's barely opened eyes glare at the mon holding her. "You were affected too by the light. I've just got more darkness in me so the flash was more potent."

"Say what you will." There was a coldness in the voice that told Kari if she pushed too much it would mean a bigger fight then they could afford in the current situation. Silence settled over them as Lady Devimon continued down the hall to ChaosMyotismon's chambers.

WereGarurumon was right. A small force of ChaosMyotismon's army was making their way to where the three boys were standing.

"Any ideas guys?" Tai asked looking at the two blondes.

Matt gave a hallow chuckle. "I didn't plan on leaving the same way I went in. I figured by the time I found Chaos our other troops would have a path opened."

"How far?" TK asked. His mind working on a plan leaving the others to figure it out.

"'How far' what bro?"

"Our allies? How far away are they?"

Both had their eyes trained on Matt since he knew the plans made at the campsite with the others. "Yolie and Cody were heading a group through the main doors."

TK quickly shook his head. "That's too far."

"Doesn't matter right now though. We have to run." Tai was indicating the approaching mon. They were looking gleeful and murderous. Something none of them wanted to deal with.

"This way." Matt grabbed Tai's hand pulling the brunette towards the left leaving TK, Agumon, and Gabumon to fallow. "I just hope that Davis's group is getting in the side passage."

"After them," growled Ogremon. His bone club raised in the air pointing in the direction the kids were running. A cheer rose up behind him as his troops took off in a new direction. "Hey after me that is."

"Keep going," TK said quickening his pace to keep up with the others.

"Hey Tai, doesn't this remind you of the first time we came to the Digital World. Always running from the enemies to protect ourselves and the Digmon when they were tired."

True laughter slipped from Tai's lips as he grinned to his boyfriend. "At least this time we're not fighting with each other."

"Guys reminisce later. Ogremon and friends are catching up and look blood thirsty."

"Davis's group should be coming in from up ahead if I have the layout of this place right. Ground and aerial views are completely different with only small glances from each angle."

The smaller blonde shook his friend. "Only you bro could lead us without knowing where you're actually going."

Matt had a response on the tip of his tongue when battle clashing filled their ears. Not far by the wall were another group of mon fighting. "This is going to be our exit hole guys. Gabumon think you're up for a bit more of a fight?"

"I am if you are Matt."

"Count on me too," Agumon added grinning.

"You're still my favorite warrior Agumon," Tai told his Digmon giving him a thumbs up.

"Man I wish Patamon was here." TK was feeling bad about being a burden to the others.

The three boys stopped in their running. Matt and Tai pulled out their old school Digivices and grabbed hands. It was the moment of truth to see if their mon had recovered enough energy for this Digivolution. If not Ogremon's group was bound to catch them.

"Agumon..."

"Gabumon..."

The boys held out their Digivice allowing the beams of light to hit their Digimon partners.

Energy surged in the two mon as they began to grow and change.

"Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon!"

"Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon!"

"I had a feeling," Chaos growled at LadyDevimon. She had just finished her report from the tower and confirmed that Hopelessness had broken the spell. "Leave us and watch over the other. My darling Darkness needs rest."

"As you wish my Lord ChaosMyotismon." The female devil bowed before fleeing the room. When the door closed she continued her grumbling about being tied to a weak human. After a few more minutes of walking she back Digivolved into Black Gatomon.

"I'm sorry Lord," Kari whispered. She was curled up on a chair in the darkest corner of the room. "I should have done more to prevent Hopelessness from leaving our ranks."

Chaos moved to her side and cradled her in his arms. "There is nothing you could have done. From the beginning my hold on him was the weakest."

Kari nodded against his chest. The soothing dark powers he emitted by being near lulled her into a restful sleep to recoup her lost energy.

"Rest now child. When you stir again the Digital World will be rid of the rebels." Carefully he lowered her into his casket and closed the lid. Finally he sealed the room with a protective spell only he or a very powerful light force could break.

No one was going to get to her or the two eggs from the lost Knights.

* * *

**Lirin: **Please review and I hope to have more coming soon :)


End file.
